


「MarkBam」自转

by Just94



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just94/pseuds/Just94
Summary: abo.





	「MarkBam」自转

abo.

B’Chill今天放的歌单是妹妹选的，放得是Chompoo早期电视剧里的片尾曲，温柔的女声唱着的小调已然和如今流行歌曲的风格大不相同，BamBam在店里听过很多次，也逐渐熟悉得能跟着副歌哼一哼。

他慵懒地撑着头，嘴里还含着冰淇淋，不是很正经地看着坐在他对面的两个人。

他的姿态让段宜恩不是很适应，但他也只是蹙紧眉，没有说其他的话，为身边的Omega和对面的弟弟简单地做了介绍，也让BamBam更加没兴趣待在卡座上了，他心里腻味地想着：这是第几个了？

段宜恩给BamBam介绍过的男朋友前前后后不下三个，开场白也一致到BamBam听得耳朵起茧，每一位的结局也丝毫不差。

他看着自己正对面局促不安的男人，不，应该是男生，他看起来也不过和自己差不多大，哦，也就是说比段宜恩小几岁。BamBam舔着嘴唇上残余的香草甜味，懒得说话，他等待着段宜恩打开话题，那个男生也是，但段宜恩沉默着，BamBam便支使他：“Mark哥，去帮我再挖一个冰淇淋球吧，顺便给你男朋友也挖一个，又或者点杯咖啡吧，不然点个蛋糕也行，给我增点营业额也不错。”

BamBam把自己的玻璃杯推过去给段宜恩。

段宜恩应了一声，熟门熟路地端着装冰淇淋的阔口杯往柜台走。

当他的背影消失在两个人视线内时，BamBam转过脑袋，非常客气地和对面的人说着不痛不痒的话题，直到对方拘谨地开口：“Mark他………”

还是来了。BamBam微笑着，已经说过两三次的措辞已经在喉咙里正准备吐出，然后他看到了他之前没注意到的地方——对面的男生右眼靠近眼角的卧蚕处一颗小小的痣缀在上头。BamBam后颈一阵火烧，他觉得自己有些被冒犯了。

罪魁祸首是谁呢？

“他是一个很孤独的人，比你想象得还要孤独。” BamBam打断了询问方向，“花了我五年时间才能好好的了解他。”

“……希望你们能好好相处吧。”

他本来还想说些其他的，但看着对方期待的样子，只觉得脑袋一阵晕眩，不强烈，但是让他想吐。

段宜恩回来时听到BamBam的尾音，落座时清淡的表情变得温和了些许，BamBam拉了拉自己的衬衫领子，想遮住自己脖子上的腺体逐渐开始散发的信息素。

但Alpha还是闻到了，于是这次会面便结束的比想象得快了许多。

BamBam在厕所喷抑制剂的时候，觉得头晕似乎也跟着缓解了，他将印着绿色薄荷叶的铝罐贴在自己胸口，抿嘴唇深呼吸把胸口涌上来的反胃感忍下去。

不能再这样下去了。他捏着自己鼻梁。

段宜恩还是分手了。

三周半，不足一个月，那位在他认识以来一直开朗又活泼的Omega红着眼睛把他送的香水扔回他怀里，他没接住，黑色瓶身在地板上碎了一地，木质馥香迸裂开。

好吧。Alpha并不意外，他也许在最近的几段恋情中已经习惯了这样的结局。只是这位的脾气显然比前几位要差一些，又或许是受到的打击更大一些，不太像一开始恋爱中的模样，话也比前几位多说了几句。

“我只想做我而已。”他大声道，“你心里已经对于你的Omega已经有了概念，你自己不知道吗？”

段宜恩弯腰捡香水瓶碎片的手被划了一道，浓郁的粉红胡椒与肉豆蔻的气息仿佛顺着割破的伤口渗进血液了，香气逼得他呼吸沉重起来。

我差点忘了真正喜欢这瓶香水的是谁了。

他无法再等下去了。

薄荷香的抑制剂被主人扔在羊毛地毯上，又在入侵者的脚下滚进了沙发底，咸腥味毫无掩盖地暴露在空气中，和陌生的Alpha信息素融在一起，BamBam迷蒙着眼睛，被Alpha摁在沙发上，他们的胯和膝抵作一团，BamBam伸手搂住对方的脖子，将下巴搁在他肩窝上，想侧首吻此刻伏在自己身上的Alpha，却一瞬间被玄关处站着的人的眼神钉死在原地。

“Mark……？”

他连哥都不叫了。

“Bam，过来。”段宜恩喊他。

BamBam僵住了，动情的姿态显得很滑稽，另一位Alpha也察觉到了这一点，他扭头顺着BamBam的视线看过去，一瞬间气氛变得火药味十足。

段宜恩能站在这里，而不是由屋内两人开的门，在某种程度上就说明了一些事实。那位段宜恩不认识的高大的Alpha整理了一下仪态，捡起地上的外套，骂了句脏话，朝BamBam道：“下次已经有伴了就别出来装作一副玩得起的样子了。”

BamBam喉咙哽了又哽，只是狼狈地点了点头，什么话也说不出。

段宜恩目送着那位恼火的Alpha出了门才走进客厅，拿了铺在沙发上的毯子盖在BamBam身上，这个举动像是导火索，把BamBam炸了起来，他狠狠地把毯子扔掉，扯着自己刚刚被脱掉的睡衣套上，擦了擦嘴——刚刚那位的动作实在是有些粗暴，BamBam的嘴唇已经肿起来了。

“我以为！”BamBam恨不得自己能尖叫起来，“我认识的Mark可不是个——”

“叫哥。”段宜恩打断他，俨然是要倒薅猫毛。

BamBam咬紧牙关：“…我以为！我认识的Mark哥，可不是会冲进弟弟家里差点看了次现场最后还把弟弟的Alpha赶走的人！”

“首先，他不是你的Alpha。”段宜恩慢条斯理地说。

“其次，哥哥是这么教你的吗？”他指指BamBam胸口粉色的印子。

大多数时候，段宜恩不是很介意BamBam对他的称呼，除了他感到自己的地位有被冒犯到时，甚至与他辛辣的信息素相比来说，段宜恩并不是一位侵略性很高的Alpha。

这些BamBam都知道。他舔舔有点刺痛的唇角，决定退让一步，一如十八岁以后和段宜恩相处时对自己说的每一次警告。

“……是我情绪太激动了。”BamBam道，“但…哥下次别这样了。我毕竟也是成年人了，需要一点自己的空间。我会保证不会随便找乱七八糟的Alpha的，长效抑制剂也会按时打的，别担心，OK？”

段宜恩教过他一些身为Omega应该如何解决生理问题——其中并不包括今天他做的事。

段宜恩已经得到了BamBam的口头保证，但刺激又浓郁的怀姜味还是散发在屋内，他的不悦没被掩盖住。

这让年轻的Omega有些恼怒了，他自认为脾气已经很好了，段宜恩还是不依不饶，现在还想用信息素压制自己，嘿，这次错的不是他好吗？

他已经没心思和精神跟段宜恩耗了，他感觉得到自己下身胀得发疼，后头也湿得厉害。想冷战？行。他疲惫地想着，决定明天一定要将密码锁给换掉，但现在，他需要回房间，洗个热水澡、再打支抑制剂，又或者找找床头柜里还有什么玩意儿可以短暂纾解一下欲望。

直到他被年长的Alpha再度摁在沙发上，滚烫的唇舌附上他的脖颈，他才反应过来，慌乱地反手推拒开对方的脑袋。

“Mark哥？”

段宜恩闷闷地应了一声，也许是意识到自己的失态，没再继续动作。

BamBam心也跟着他的手被Alpha捏住，他眼睛瞪得大大的，自己都毫无察觉地带了点期盼的神色看着段宜恩，然后听见段宜恩声音低低地说了一句：“对不起。”

算了吧。他心里酸胀。

BamBam蜷缩着身子在沙发上冷静了许久，他刚把今天好似不太正常的段宜恩送走，又将一片狼藉的客厅收拾干净，勉强冲完了澡，这才有空隙开始难过，却又掉不出眼泪，只是胸口不停地酸疼，他不停地大喘气，深呼吸去缓解。

整个屋子里全都是混乱的信息素味道，有他的，有段宜恩的，还有另外一位愤而离去的Alpha的。

怎么会不愿意喊你哥哥呢。

多少次发情期是想着哥哥度过的呢，青春期因为哥哥掉过多少眼泪呢，因为和哥哥差距太远而努力过多久呢，见过多少次哥哥的恋人了呢，试探过多少次哥哥会不会喜欢自己呢？BamBam不记得了。

要是…不是哥哥就好了。BamBam有时会想，想完又会笑自己。不是哥哥的话，人无缘无故凭什么照顾自己？在韩国当交换生的外国人里少自己一个吗？

说来说去，只能是哥哥吧？

BamBam以前啊，脸颊肉肉的，还没张开，特别可爱，一举一动都可爱，身量也小，只恨不得每时每刻都可以把他抱在怀里哄着，小朋友性格也活泼，古灵精怪，大环境下明明韩语都还没学完，便心心念念想着学英语了，咬字还混合着软糯的泰腔，偏偏还被段宜恩坏心眼的学来学去逗急眼。

谁能不喜欢他呢？段宜恩更是喜欢的不得了，就连BamBam分化那年，Alpha也是一直不离身的带着小朋友。

谁知道怎么会变成这样呢？

他现在一闭上眼，就能想起BamBam缠在另一位Alpha腰腹上的长腿，以及精瘦的腰身线条，还有泛红纵情的眼角，被撕扯得肿胀的厚唇。若不及时停住，或许段宜恩还能窥得到更多，比如贯穿时的吟声，夹裹住入侵物的甬道，和巅峰刻含着泪的眼眶。

太过了。

他一手抚着自己的囊袋和刚泄过的铃口，脸颊还挨着冰凉的相框，失神道。

喝过啤酒吗？

它就从不允许你太贪心。

BamBam粗暴地拉开易拉环，鲜啤从发酵罐里激溅开，白色泡沫从罐口争先恐后冒出来流到手上，酒精把指节淋过一遍再滴落于地板，他想抬手吮吸残余的酒液，但大概身体和大脑电波不一致，牙齿被手上的戒指磕得严严实实。

他挫败地把戒指从中指取下来，又跑到厨房去冲干净手上的啤酒，刚刚还湿漉漉的银环在这段时间已经孤零零躺在餐桌上许久了，BamBam把它捡起来攥在手心里，看着桌上一圈还未干涸的水渍，愣了半天。

「 二零一五年五月二日：

哥哥送了我成年礼物。 」

我也确实成年了。二十二岁的BamBam将戒指塞进床头柜的丝绒盒里。

是时候迈进新的世界了，对吧？

他今天没喝多少酒，酒量却不知为何差了许多，脖颈后的腺体浸在麦芽香气里被熏挑得肿胀，强烈收缩的窒息感让他几近喘不过气，直到被一身辛辣的来人托住发软的上身，再抽出被他自己塞进下头的玩具，BamBam终于还是崩溃了，隔着热度惊人的泪水，他的视界再次将段宜恩容纳进来了。

“乖，张开腿，亲亲我？”

今天哥哥再给你一次成年礼。

他手里还捏着还带了些体温的自慰器，上头裹满了润滑液，又或者是Omega的体液，段宜恩不确定，但也不在乎。他意图不明地把那形态狰狞的玩意儿放在BamBam眼前，BamBam的眼睛已经红了，伸手去抢，段宜恩任他动作，只是伏在床边低低地问他：

“刚刚用它的时候是在想谁呢？”

BamBam把震动模式给关了，拼命地塞进被子底下，嘴唇都在打颤，他基本没法思考为什么这么难堪的画面会被看到，今晚从头到尾发生的事情对他来说简直是糟糕透顶。

你很少哭的。段宜恩用拇指腹擦掉BamBam的眼泪。怎么被我惹哭了呢。

“Fuck off!”

BamBam的视野被眼泪模糊掉，他看不清段宜恩脸上的神情，用力地拍开段宜恩的手，咬着后槽牙对面前的Alpha发出警告——并没有被在意，年长的Alpha将他抱在怀里，姿势熟悉得让BamBam以为自己还停留在少年时期。

Mark哥的信息素怎么会是姜味呢，真是不搭啊……生起气来一定很呛人——段宜恩想起BamBam以前有次无意识间说出的玩笑话。

你说的对，确实很呛。段宜恩紧紧锢住BamBam，手下摩挲着Omega此刻显得尤为脆弱的后颈。和海风味融在一起的话，应该会又辣又腥，估计很不好闻。

“我可不管你刚刚想着谁，现在只看着我怎么样？”

虎牙尖刺进皮肤时，就像突然代替冰凉的硅胶按摩器捅进肉穴的阴茎一样，会有种钝钝的破刃感，BamBam生理反应来得更快，他小腹抽搐着，今晚还未被好好照顾的前端沁出点点液体，他没来得及害羞，又被完全标记后的昏沉和下身被猛地灌满的肉欲征服。

段宜恩也难受，他将身量已经张开的弟弟抱着坐在自己怀里，少年人又细又直的腿被拉开扣在自己腰上，睡衣上摆虚虚地掩在上头，可勉强遮住孤零零挺起后被搁在Alpha小腹上冷落着的阴茎，却挡不了腿心间被贯入的湿濡洞口。身体被强势驯服的Omega此刻就连肠肉都柔顺又乖巧地缠在茎身上，可他进得太急了，性器纵然埋得深，他却不敢动作——BamBam现在的状态算不上好。

他实在是多虑了——这件事本身就足够让BamBam崩溃了，被强行标记的Omega抽泣一声，委屈得不得了。

我都要放手了，才看得到我，一晚上又是凶人又是让人难堪的，哄也不哄一句，一上来就标记。

凭什么啊？

BamBam想从段宜恩身上爬下来，偏腰身被掐握得很紧，他一动，体内段宜恩插进来的性器被吐露出一截儿，柱身实打实得和肉壁摩擦出酥麻感直窜上尾椎，他又一软，再次跌下来，把刚抽出的部分再次纳得更深。

段宜恩被他这么一折腾也是倒吸一口气，想好笑地教训弟弟，一眨眼又看见BamBam蹙着眉努力缓解着不适，眼睛被泪水泡得晶亮，头发也乱糟糟的，见自己看着他，一张嘴又想说什么，段宜恩哪里生得了他的气，不管是哪方面，他把一直覆在Omega腺体上侵略意味十足的手挪了位置，轻柔又缓慢地抚了几下BamBam的脑袋。

BamBam在喉咙口的嘲讽被咽了下去，他瘪着嘴，还是退让了，他又哪里赢得了段宜恩，尤其在这方面。

“是我来晚了，等很久了吗？”段宜恩亲他。

他俩的信息素混合在一起可真不好闻。

BamBam被Alpha舔着肩胛骨的时候，咬着手指嫌弃着屋子里的味道，可没想多久又被段宜恩抽插的狠劲给拉回思绪，Alpha似乎今天打定主意只想折磨刚刚让他吃亏的后庭，BamBam却忍不了，他悄悄伸手抚慰着自己在被标记时已经敏感得泄过一次的马眼，舌尖也模仿着段宜恩操干的频率吮绕着含在嘴里的几根手指。

段宜恩发现了Omega的自我取悦，他没阻止，也没满足，实在是因为泰国少年沉浸在肉欲中的模样漂亮极了。这一直持续到到接近高潮时，他想把性器抽出来，却被BamBam阻止了——他说：“……射里面好不好。”

“Bam…我没戴套。”段宜恩无奈。

“不带套就不带套…我想要。”

段宜恩睁大眼，BamBam看他的反应终于有些羞了，但还是搂着Alpha的脖子悄悄附耳道。

“想要哥哥的东西填满我。”

生殖腔入口柔媚地为征服者打开。

“怀、怀孕…也没关系。”

end

by metoprolol


End file.
